1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to implants for replacing portions of or the entire ossicular chain in the tympanic cavity (i.e., the middle ear).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various implants have heretofore been developed for replacing various parts of the ossicular chain in the middle ear. See, for example, Haase, U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,170 which discloses a middle ear prosthesis comprising a C-shaped arcuate frame member, a diaphragm extending across the front of the frame member for being placed in contact with the tympanic membrane, and a columella extending from the diaphragm at a point off-set from the center of the diaphragm for contacting the area of the oval window. A wire cord may extend inside the columella and out the distal end thereof to form a wire loop which can be looped through the footplate of the stapes. Mercandino, U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,188 discloses a hollow tubular strut which may extend between the tympanic membrane and a laminar base covering the oval window. Robinson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,462 discloses an elongated rod-like prosthesis to extend between the incus and oval window for replacing the stapes of the middle ear. Marquet, U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,413 discloses a prosthesis to connect the hammer to the stapes for replacing the anvil of the middle ear. Walchle, U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,003 discloses an L-shaped prosthesis for replacing the lenticular process of the stapes of the middle ear. Perkins, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,014,976 and 4,077,069 disclose methods for making synthetic anatomical members such as a tympanic membrane and a malleus. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.